It's You?
by Fans Kuroshitsuji
Summary: Sebastian yang teringat kembali akan cerita sang 'teman' mulai menyadari perasaannya pada seorang lelaki manis, seorang Ciel Phantomhive.
1. Chapter 1

# _**IT'S YOU?**_#

Chapter1:

_It's Not Kidding_

Disclaimer:

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

It's You?©Fans Kuroshitsuji

Genre:

Romance, Tragedy, Angst

Rating: T

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N: Hai! Untuk chapter awal ini ada saya author Kim yeee! Disini saya memulai fic ini, awalnya saya iseng-iseng ingin membuat akun ini eh ternyata ada ada yang mendukung dan ber-partisipasi. Maaf saya banyak bacot mari kita langsung beralih ke ceritanya. Happy reading lady/lord.

* * *

.

.

.

Sumary:

"Hah? Kau kira aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu? Aku pasti bisa! Itu hal mudah kau tau?" Ciel mendelik tajam kearah Alois. "Benarkah? Serius? Sumpah apa?" balas Alois sengit tak mau kalah. "Aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya." Terlihat percikan-percikan kilat di kedua mata mereka. "Kau lihat saja nanti aku akan menaklukkan senior Sebastian."

* * *

.

.

.

**Normal Pov**

Seorang pemuda mungil berjalan santai di pinggir jalan raya London. Matanya tak berhenti menjelajahi pemandangan musim gugur saat ini dengan pandangan gusar. Kini pemuda itu tengah merutuki kata-katanya sejam lalu pada temannya Alois tanpa berfikir panjang. Ternyata pepatah _mulutmu harimaumu_ itu benar adanya.

Dirinya sungguh bodoh sampai-sampai terpancing perkataan Alois. Hah, ingin rasanya pemuda itu mendorong Alois ke jurang terdalam agar tak usah menepati janjinya.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Hah..." mengehala nafas pemuda itu kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian sejam lalu saat menerima tantangan temanya itu.

* * *

.

.

.

**FlashBack**

_Saat ini Pemuda itu dan temanya sedang berada di kampusnya yang bernama Seventh Heaven University. Universitas ini adalah universitas yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang yang berada atau memiliki IQ tinggi. Jadi jangan heran melihat keangkuhan orang-orang dalam universitas ini._

_Di dalam kelas jurusan Hukum terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai kelabu dengan iris shappire-nya tengah merapikan barang-barangnya. Badannya sangat mungil untuk ukuran seorang mahasiswa maka dari itu pemuda ini tidak suka terlalu mencolok di depan orang banyak._

_Berbeda dengan temannya pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah duduk diatas meja menunggunya membereskan barang-barangnya. Mata ocean blue pemuda itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda bersurai kelabu dengan malas. "Ayolah bisa cepat sedikit Ciel?" tanya pemuda bersurai pirang itu mulai bosan._

"_Sebentar lagi Alois." Jawab pemuda bersurai kelabuyang diketahui bernama Ciel itu datar. "Huh..." dengus pemuda bersurai pirangyang diketahui bernama Alois itu. _

"_Hey Ciel sekarang aku sudah menaklukkan 100 orang dalam waktu sebulan, hahaha, aku hebat bukan?" tanya Alois dengan bangganya pada Ciel._

"_Ya, kau hebat." Balas Ciel cepat, padat dan tepat lalu kembali melakukan aktifitasnya. "Cih, apa kau tidak bisa memberikan aku ucapan yang lebih MERIAH dari itu?" delik Alois tajam pada Ciel._

"_Lalu aku harus bilang WOW dan jungkir balik didepanmu?" balas Ciel tak kalah sengit. "Boleh lah jika kau bisa." Alois tersenyum licik melihat perubahan air muka Ciel. "Oh ya? Tapi tetap saja kau belum bisa menaklukkan incaranmu utamamu kan? Jadi aku tidak bisa memberikan ucapan selamat seperti yang kau inginkan itu." Ciel menyeringai tak mau kalah dengan Alois._

"_Lihat saja aku akan mendapatkan senior Michaelis!" semangat Alois dikepalkannya tanganya menjunjung keatas. "Aku tak yakin." Ciel yang telah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya beranjak dari tempatnya menuju tempat Alois._

"_Huh?"_

"_Pasalnya selama ini kau sudah berusaha untuk menaklukannya tapi selalu tak berhasil." Sindir Ciel, diperlihatkanya rauh wajah meremehkan yang sangat-sangat membuat Alois jengkel._

"_Hey! Kau tau tidak? Menahklukan Sebastian-san itu tidaklah mudah!" bela Alois. "Benarkah? Ku rasa hal itu sangatlah mudah!" ucap Ciel tak mau kalah._

_Tiba-tiba raut wajah Alois berubah, dia menyeringai sejanak lalu menatap lekam-lekam Ciel. "Oh Ya? Kalau begitu buktikan."_

"_Ap-"_

"_Buktikan kalau itu hal yang mudah bagimu." Kali ini Alois tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Cih, baiklah siapa takut!" bentak Ciel. oh ternyata Ciel berhasil termakan oleh hasutan Alois._

"_Baiklah, kita lihat sebulan lagi, siapa yang benar. Aku atau kau!" bentak Alois sambil mengebrak meja, kembali menyeringai di hadapan Ciel. "Ok, aku pasti akan menaklukan Sebastian-san!" ucap Ciel gatar namun terselip kilatan rasa percaya diri yang begitu besar._

* * *

"Hahh…." Ciel kembali menghela nafas. 'Bodohnya diriku sampai terhasut omongan Alois!' rutuk Cil dalam hatinya. Kenapa juga dia sampai bisa berbicara ngawur begitu mudah di depan Alois, dan lagi satu bulan?! Arrgghhh! Bodohnya!

Mustahil!

'Kau tau Ciel bodoh! Sebastian-san itu adalah orang yang paling populer di kampus! Tidak hanya fans wanita, fans laki-lakinya juga banyak! Ditambah paras, kekayaan dan kekuasaan itu sudah melewati kata sempurna!' rutuk Ciel lagi dalam hatinya.

"Arrghhhhh! Bodoh, bodoh! Kenapa kau sebodoh ini Ciel!" teriaknya frustasi, tidak dihiraukannya pandangan-pandangan aneh dari pejalan kaki disekitarnya. Dilanjutkannya lagi perjalannya yang terhambat karena teriakan frustasinya.

"Sialan kau Alois." Rutuknya tajam. Karena terlalu berkonsentrasi merutuki Alois, Ciel sampai tidak memperhatikan langkahnya. Tidak dilihatnya seseorang tengah berlari terburu-buru di lain arah. Dan…

BRUUKKKK….

"Aww!" rintih Ciel, diusapnya bagian tubuhnya yang dengan indahnya berciuman dengan trotoar jalan. "Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya si penabrak, diulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Ciel berdiri. "Ya aku ti-" kata-kata Ciel seperti tersumbat saat dilihatnya siapa yang menabraknya.

"Sebastian-san!"

.

.

.

To Be Continue_

.

.

.

A/N: Hyahahaha, maaf chap ini pendek. Salahkan appa saya yang meruskan keyboard kompi saya. Untuk chap selanjutnya saya beri tanggung jawab pada Ayumi~ hahaha, sekian dari saya. Met to REVIEW minna-san?!


	2. Chapter 2

**# IT'S YOU? #**

Chapter 2:

_Meet with Sebastian_

Disclaimer:

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

It's you? © Fans Kuroshitsuji

Genre:

Romance, Tragedy, Angst

Rating: T

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N: Hello everyone! *pletak* hehehehe di chapter 2 ini saya Ayumi Phantomhive yang buat. Ehm semoga saja para readers suka ya~ ini berasal dari imajinasi saya dan maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan. Oke happy reading!

* * *

Summary: Ciel bertemu dengan Sebastian karena ketidaksengajaan. Mengetahui ia bertemu dengan pemuda paling terkenal di kampus, mereka berdua menjadi akrab dan sepertinya Ciel tidak tahu bahwa pertemuannya dengan Sebastian ini merupakan awal dari segalanya...

* * *

.

.

"Sebastian-san!"

Kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir mungil Ciel. Ia terkejut ketika berpapasan dengan pemuda tampan dan paling terkenal sekampus. Melihat Sebastian yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri, dengan cepat Ciel menggenggam tangan pemuda berambut hitam itu dan berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Sebastian yang melihat Ciel.

"I-iya… terima kasih," ujar Ciel sambil membersihkan pakaiannya.

Sebastian hanya berdiri di sana sambil memperhatikan Ciel. Karena merasa tidak enak telah menabraknya dan membuatnya terjatuh, akhirnya Sebastian mengajak Ciel untuk ikur bersamanya.

"Hey, sebagai permintaan maaf. Maukah kau ikut bersamaku?" Tanya Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

"Ngg? Kemana?"ujar pemuda bersurai biru kelabu itu.

"Yaa... jalan-jalan saja mungkin sambil makan-makan," ujar Sebastian masih dengan senyumnya.

Mendengar ajakan dari Sebastian, Ciel berpikir sejenak. Sekarang ia sedang bersama dengan Sebastian— pemuda paling terkenal di kampus dan mungkin ini bisa menjadi kesempatan emas bagi Ciel untuk bisa akrab dengannya ketika ia teringat taruhannya dengan Alois.

"Baiklah," ujar Ciel dengan lembut sambil tersenyum halus pada pemuda tampan itu.

Akhirnya Ciel dan Sebastian memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan bersama di tengah kota. Mereka mengunjugi banyak tempat yang menarik. Ciel juga sepertinya sangan menikmati waktunya dengan Sebastian.

Tak lama setelah mengunjungi banyak tempat, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.00 waktu setempat dan langit sudah berubah menjadi warna merah bercampur oranye yang terlihat indah di musim gugur.

Tapi tentu saja sebelum mereka pulang, mereka mengunjungi suatu kafe untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sedari tadi sudah lapar.

"Kudengar kafe ini punya kue yang enak lho," ujar Sebastian yang menawarkan Ciel.

"Benarkah?" jawab Ciel dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"Iya."

"Tapi aku tidak bawa uang tahu," ujar Ciel sambil melihat saku celananya.

"Tak usah khawatir, aku yang traktir," Sebastian tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan mungil Ciel lalu mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kafe.

"Permisi, anda mau pesan apa?" Tanya salah seorang pelayan kafe tersebut.

"Umm… saya mau pesan _milk tea _dengan _blueberry cheesecake_," ujar Sebastian yang sambil melihat menu.

"Bagaimana dengan anda tuan?" ujar pelayan itu yagng sekarang bertanya kepada Ciel.

"Aku pesan _gateau chocolate_ dengan _earl grey tea_ saja," ujar Ciel.

"Baiklah pesanan anda akan datang 15 menit," ujar playan itu lalu pergi.

Sementara itu sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, Sebastian mengajak Ciel untuk berbicara.

"Maaf soal yang tadi ya," ujar Sebastian yang menatap wajah imut sang pemuda bersurai biru kelabu tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Ciel yang ikut menatap ke arah Sebastian. Biru sapphire bertemu dengan merah crimson, entah kenapa Ciel jadi sedikit terpana melihat mata merah Sebastian. Sekarang Ciel tahu mengapa banyak sekali fansnya Sebastian, dia itu sempurna— tidak malah kelewat sempurna.

"Oh iya ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" Tanya Sebastian pada pemuda mungil ini.

Ciel kaget ketika mendengar Sebastian yang menanyakan namanya tapi lalu Ciel langsung berpikir, tentu saja mana mungkin Sebastian kenal dengan dia! Anak yang tidak terlalu suka menonjol di depan orang lain.

"Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive," Ciel hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit karena ia tidak terlalu ingin dilihat oleh pemuda bersurai hitam ini.

"Oh Ciel Phantomhive!" Sebastian kemudian teringat. Kalau tidak salah sekitar 3 hari yang lalu, ia pernah mendengar temannya membicarakan anak bersurai biru kelabu yang tidak terlalu suka menonjol di depan orang.

"Eh?" Ciel hanya bisa menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan bingung ketika ia mendengar Sebastian menyebutkan namanya seolah-olah ia sudah mengenalnya.

"Aku pernah dengar soal dirimu dari temanku, katanya kau itu anak yang tidak terlalu suka menonjol di hadapan oranng," ujar Sebastian sambil menatap Ciel.

Ciel tidak percaya ternyata para senior di kampus ada yang mengenal dirinya dan itu sampai ke telinga Sebastian! Ciel benar-benar tidak percaya. Setelah mengetahui tentang hal itu, Ciel hanya bisa _facepalm._

"Ngomong-ngomong kau lumayan imut juga ya, untuk seorang pemuda sepertimu," Sebastian hanya tersenyum dan melihat senyum Sebastian dari tadi membuat wajah Ciel sedikit memanas.

"A-apa maksudmu?!" jawab Ciel dengan semburat merah di pipinya yang menurut Sebastian justru semakin lucu.

"Tidak apa-apa. sepertinya aku mulai tertarik padamu Ciel."

"Tertarik padaku? Kita kan baru saja bertemu," Ciel hanya bisa tertawa hambar.

"Memang, tapi melihatmu sekarang aku jadi tertarik padamu," balas Sebastian yang sekarang menunjukkan seringai khasnya pada Ciel.

"A-apa maksudmu Sebastian-san?!" balas Ciel yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Sebastian.

"Sebastian saja."

"Eh?"

"Kau cukup panggil aku Sebastian saja," ujar Sebastian sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ci-cih…"

Mendengar jawaban dari Ciel, Sebastian hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Tak berapa lama kemudian pesanan mereka sudah datang dan mereka memakan makanan mereka dalam diam, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara hingga akhirnya makanan mereka habis dan mereka berniat pulang.

"Ingin kuantar?" tawar Sebastian pada Ciel.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri," ujar Ciel dengan sifat angkuhnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi bahaya lho jika seorang pemuda sepertimu jalan-jalan sendirian," jawab Sebastian sambil menaruh ibu jarinya di depan dagunya dan memperlihatkan seringai khasnya.

"Memangnya aku ini perempuan apa!" bentak Ciel yang kesal dengan kalimat Sebastian barusan.

"Habis kau kan imut jadi bisa saja terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Cih…" Ciel hanya bisa berdecih mendengar kalimat Sebastian.

"Jadi… bagaimana? Ingin kuantar?" tawar Sebastian kembali.

"Tidak usah! Aku tidak perlu!" bentak Ciel sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana kalau aku memang mau mengantarmu?" ujar Sebastian sambil berjalan mendekati Ciel.

"Uhh… te-terserah kau saja!"

* * *

Akhirnya setelah keributan kecil antara mereka berdua, Ciel membiarkan Sebastian mengantarkan dirinya sampai ke kediaman Phantomhive.

"Jadi ini rumahmu ya Ciel?" ujar Sebastian yang sedikit terkagum-kagum ketika melihat _mansion_ keluarga Phantomhive.

"Iya," jawab Ciel dengan singkat dan padat.

"Kau tinggal sendirian di sini?" Tanya Sebastian yang kini melirik ke arah pemuda kecil itu.

"Tidak, ada beberapa pelayan di sini dan juga aku tinggal bersama bibiku, Angelina Durless."

"Oh," Sebastian hanya ber-oh ria ketika mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibir mungil Ciel dan perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Ciel.

"Maaf soal yang tadi siang ya Ciel…" ujar Sebastian dan bisa terlihat sekarang air muka Sebastian berubah jadi sedikit menyesal.

"Harus berapa kali kau meminta maaf hah?" Tanya Ciel sambil menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan kepada orang aneh.

"Hahahaha… ya sudah lebih baik kau masuk nanti bisa kedinginan jika terus diluar sini," Sebastian hanya tertawa renyah.

Ciel agak terkejut ketika ia tahu Sebastian perhatian sekali dengannya. Jujur ini pertama kalinya Ciel mengetahui ada orang seperti Sebastian. Dengan suara yang malas Ciel hanya menjawab "Iya."

Saat Ciel mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam _mansion_ langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasakan tangan yang hangat menggenggam tangan miliknya.

"Tunggu Ciel, aku lupa satu hal," ujar Sebastian yang masih menggenggam tangan Ciel.

"Ada ap—" kalimat Ciel terputus ketika ia merasakan sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di pipinya yang dingin karena angina malam musim gugur.

Setelah Sebastian melepaskan kecupan hangatnya dari pipi Ciel, ia hanya tersenyum pada pemuda bersurai biru kelabu itu dan Ciel hanya bisa memegang pipinya dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Ayo, lebih baik kau masuk. Udara semakin dingin," Sebastian tersenyum ramah pada juniornya ini lalu Ciel pun berjalan dengan cepat masuk ke dalam _mansion_. Setelah melihat Ciel masuk ke dalam _mansion_nya, Sebastian pun bejalan pergi dari kediaman Phantomhive menuju rumahnya yang hangat. Ia ingin segera menghangatkan tubuhnya di depan perapian.

Baik Sebastian maupun Ciel tidak tahu bahwa pertemuan ini merupakan awal dari segalanya dan Ciel sendiri pun tidak menyadari bahwa hatinya kini telah terjerat suatu benang laba-laba yang mungkin akan susah untuk dilepaskan.

.

.

.

TBC— tuberkolo— eh! Salah! Ralat! To Be Continue_ #dihajar

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Wohohohohoho! Akhirnya chapter ke-2 jadi sudah~ hehehehe gimana? Baguskah? Maaf ya kalo kesannya jadi kecepetan. Pas pertama kali baca nih fic aku mikirnya Alois ama Ciel taruhan buat ngerebutin Sebas dengan cara-cara mereka. Apa bener ya? *dilempar sandal* baik~ untuk chap selanjutnya saya serahkan pada Voly Ichi Yama~ hehe ganbatte kak Voly! Kalo bingung mikirin Shou-chan aja. #ditabokShougo

Sekian dari saya dan met to REVIEW minna-san yang baik, yang cantik, yang ganteng? *dihajar readers*


	3. Chapter 3

# _**IT'S YOU?**_#

Chapter3:

_Feeling_

Disclaimer:

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

It's You?©Fans Kuroshitsuji

Genre:

Romance, Tragedy, Angst

Rating: T

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

Hallo minna-san! Saya Voly Ichi Yama! tolong maafkan atas keterlambatan saya #digampar

Yah mau bagaimana lagi, beberapa bulan lalu saya terkena penyakit yang bisa disebut dengan penyakit kronis yaitu penyakit malas *oke readers silakan gebukin saya setelah ini* yah, seperti yang kalian tau untuk chapter 3 ini sayalah yang akan membuatnya, jadi tolong dimaafkan kalau mister dan miss typo bertebaran hoh hoh hoh, yap saya tidak akan banyak bacot karena saya tidak mau dibacok, jadi inilah kelanjutan cerita yang dibuat ayumi beberapa bulan lalu #plak

* * *

Summary : Sebastian yang teringat kembali akan cerita sang 'teman' mulai menyadari perasaannya pada seorang lelaki manis, seorang Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

Setelah Sebastian melepaskan kecupan hangatnya dari pipi Ciel, ia hanya tersenyum pada pemuda bersurai biru kelabu itu dan Ciel hanya bisa memegang pipinya dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Ayo, lebih baik kau masuk. Udara semakin dingin," Sebastian tersenyum ramah pada juniornya ini lalu Ciel pun berjalan dengan cepat masuk ke dalam _mansion_. Setelah melihat Ciel masuk ke dalam _mansion_nya, Sebastian pun bejalan pergi dari kediaman Phantomhive menuju rumahnya yang hangat. Ia ingin segera menghangatkan tubuhnya di depan perapian.

Baik Sebastian maupun Ciel tidak tahu bahwa pertemuan ini merupakan awal dari segalanya dan Ciel sendiri pun tidak menyadari bahwa hatinya kini telah terjerat suatu benang laba-laba yang mungkin akan susah untuk dilepaskan.

**~OoO~**

* * *

Setelah kembali kerumahnya Sebastian langsung membaringkan tubuhnya disofa apartemen-nya. Sebagai seorang mahasiswa yang tinggal sendirian di London apartemen ini bisa dibilang sangat luas dan kalau diperhatikan lebih seksama apartemen ini benar-benar impian semua orang. Dekorasi yang sederhana dan beberapa prabot yang diletakkan dengan baik sesuai dengan kegunaannya dan tidak terlalu memakan tempat membuat apartemen ini terlihat nyaman.

Sebastian 'pun jadi teringat akan hal yang baru saja terjadi, pertemuannya dengan anak biru kelabu itu sukses membuat hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Ciel Phantomhive..." gumamnya yang kemudian teringat akan pembicaraannya bersama temannya beberapa waktu lalu.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Hai Sebs!" panggil anak bersurai pirang cepak dengan kacamata besar.

"Ah, kau Ron, ada apa?" tanya Sebastian yang baru saja mengambil sekaleng kopi dari mesin minuman kaleng.

"Kau tau tidak" kata si pemuda pirang tersebut yang diketahui bernama Ronald Knox.

"Tidak" jawab Sebastian datar, jujur dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan gaya temannya yang satu ini.

"Apa kau bilang Sebs?! Kenapa kau dingin begini? Akukan belum cerita!" teriak Ronald dengan OOC-nya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Kalau kau ingin bercerita langsung saja ke initinya." Kata Sebastian setelah menegak kopinya.

"Huh dasar muka mesum pedo, aku yakin cerita ini akan sangat menarik untukmu" kata Ronald sambil memainkan dasinya.

"Cerita apa?" tanya Sebastian, sepertinya dia mulai tertarik akan cerita Ronald.

"Ada adik kelas, dia laki-laki, dan sangat manis" terang Ronald yang masih memainkan dasinya.

"Cukup! Aku sudah tau kemana arah dari 'cerita'-mu itu! Harus kukatakan berapa kali sih Ron, aku tidak menyukai perempuan bukan berarti aku menyukai laki-laki!" jawab Sebastian, sepertinya dia sudah mulai kehabisan kesabarannya dalam menghadapi playboy yang satu ini.

"Hei Sebs, kau 'kan belum melihatnya, nanti kalau kau melihatnya mungkin saja kau akan menyukainya" bantah Ronald.

"Anak dengan kreteria yang kau katakan itu pasti memiliki sifat yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Grell" kata Sebastian yang sepertinya tidak mau kalah pada 'teman'-nya itu.

"Hei! Kalau kau tidak menyukainya jangan samakan dia dengan banci itu dong! Kau 'kan tidak mengenalnya, kau tidak berhak mengatainya!" bela Ronald.

"Kenapa kau marah? Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya? Heh?" balas Sebastian tak ketinggalan tatapan angkuhnya.

"Aku memang menyukainya, karena itu aku mendirikan 'Ciel Fansclub' dan benar saja ada banyak sekali laki-laki yang ikut bergabung, dan sekarang kami sedang menentukan siapa seme yang tepat untuk Ciel" terang Ronald sambil menunjukkan tanda penganal ketua fans club-nya.

Sebastian hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah temannya itu. Namun tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang berhasil menarik perhatian Sebastian.

"Jangan bodoh Alois!" bentak seorang anak dengan surai kelabu.

"Kau tidak akan sanggup melakukannya, dan yang akan menang adalah aku" jawab anak bersurai pirang dengan santainya.

"Waktunya masih panjang Alois, jangan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri" balas si anak kelabu.

"Baik! Kita lihat saja bulan depan!" kata si anak pirang.

"Tch! Tentu saja kau yang akan kalah!" bentak si anak kelabu.

Entah mengapa saat melihat sang anak kelabu itu Sebastian merasakan sesuatu yang janggal, ada suatu perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti hatinya, menenagkan dan juga mendebarkan, seolah membuat jantungnya berhenti, namun juga mempercepat daya kerjanya.

'_Perasaan macam apa ini? Mengapa anak itu...'_ bati Sebastian.

Ronald yang melihat perubahan yang tiba-tiba pada Sebastian 'pun segera menyadari apa yang tengah dirasakan sohib-nya yang satu ini.

"AH! Akhirnya kau malah jatuh cinta padanya!" kata Ronald mengagetkan Sebastian dari lamunannya(?)

"Apa? Jangan bilang kalau anak itu..." jawab Sebastian mulai menggantungkan kaliamatnya.

"Yap! Dialah Ciel Phantomhive, si anak manis yang tidak suka menonjol, tapi dia itu genius, dan suka sekali akan game! Banyak yang ingin bermain dengannya tapi dia hanya mau bermain dengan temannya, itu si anak rambut pirang, namanya Alois Trancy, dia itu bagaikan kebalikan dari Ciel" terang Ronald.

"Kau ini benar-benar menyukainya?" tanya Sebastian yang sepertinya mulai tertarik akan si anak kelabu nan manis.

"Yap! Tentu saja, Ciel Phantomhive itu adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan Vincent dan Rachel Phantomhive. Vincent Phantomhive itu adalah pemilik perusahaan permen dan mainan terkenal, Funtom Company. Dan Trancy Company adalah patner bisnis mereka, jadi tidak heran kalau anak mereka berteman" terang Ronald sambil membenarkan kacamata besarnya.

"Lalu kalau Ciel itu adalah anak yang imut dan manis, serta pemalu, makan Alois itu adalah anak yang cantik dan periang, aku pernah dengar karena hobi aneh dari bibi Ciel, mereka berdua pernah melakukan cross dress! Ciel pernah menjadi seorang lady yang sangat manis, lalu Alois dia pernah mengenakan pakaian maid yang sangat cantik!" jelas Ronald dengan semangat yang berlebihan.

"Aku tidak mau dengar hal itu..." jawab Sebastian.

"Tapi ku dengar Claude juga mengincar Ciel, yah dia memang tampang seme, tapi sepertinya dia sama sekali bukan orang yang pantas untuk Ciel, karena itu, sebaiknya kau saja yang jadi se–" belum selesai Ronald mengungkapkan maksudnya tinju panas Sebastian sudah melayang dipipinya.

"Lupakan saja Ron! Aku ini normal!" kata Sebastian, lalu pergi meninggalkan Ronald yang terkapar di tengah jalan.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Haah~ sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukai Ciel Phantomhive." Gumam Sebastian.

Pertemuannya dengan Ciel hari ini benar-benar akan mengubah jalan hidupnya kemudian.

Sepertinya benang laba-laba yang telah diulurkan oleh seorang Ciel Phantomhive sukses menjerat hatinya. Siapa yang tau yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada dirinya dan sang bocah kelabu yang telah sukses mengikat hatinya.

**To be Continued**

* * *

Yosh! Akhirnya kelar juga, maaf kalau pendek hehe, untuk chap selanjutnya saya serahkan pada Adhit ^^


End file.
